Scentless potion
|gemwname = |stackable = No |high = no |equipable = No |store = No |examine = X'' doses of scentless potion. |low = no |weight = 0 }} The '''Scentless potion' is made using a Juju vial of water, a clean argway herb and a Shadow vine. (which is obtained from the shadow jadinko , which require 71 hunter to catch) These are all found in the Herblore Habitat. Making a Scentless potion requires level 59 Herblore and gives 135 experience. A guide to make this potion from scratch can be found here. While under the influence of the potion, every trap the player sets is rendered as if it had been smoked with a torch. An update prior to the release of the Habitat made various hunter actions like smoking traps have a bigger impact, possibly in preparation for the release of this potion. Each dose of potion lasts for 6 minutes. Players get a notice in the chat box when the potion's effect is about to wear off (about 35 seconds before) and also when it wears off. Perfect juju agility potions can be made by the addition of harmony moss to a 3-dose vial of scentless potion. It induces a 1 hour long effect that has a chance of inducing the spawning of shortcuts or light creatures when completing a lap of the Hefin Agility Course. This potion was made tradeable on 10 November, 2014. Price per Dose Creating Flask This potion can be made into a Scentless potion flask by using at least six doses of it with a Potion flask. Players do not need a specific level to turn potions into flasks. Obtaining To make the Juju Scentless potion without fully understanding all of the complexities of Herblore Habitat, follow this guide. *''Requires 65 Farming, 71 Hunter, 59 Herblore, and either 57 Construction or 57,000 coins.'' The goal is to obtain some Argway herbs and Shadow vines for the potion. *Bring around 1,000 coins to Herblore habitat, plus 57,000 coins if you do not have 57 construction or know someone with 57. This can be assisted and the payment avoided. *From Papa Mambo located in the northern section of the area, purchase a Red blossom seed and 3-4 Marasamaw plant traps. If your tool leprechaun does not have a seed dibber and a spade, purchase these as well. *Plant the Red blossom seed in the flower patch of the centre camp. This will cause common jadinkos to spawn in the northern area. *Trap common jadinkos with the Marasamaw plant traps until you have obtained Argway seeds. As these drops are random you may have to trap more than 500 of them, be prepared. *Once obtained, plant the Argway seed in the herb patch (a second herb patch is available to the east by crossing the large vine hanging over the water) and construct an Abandoned house in the construction spot. This will attract shadow jadinkos to the southern area of the activity. These are caught by tracking them with and using a noose wand. Each one captured will give the player a shadow vine. The Argway herbs will grow in the normal amount of herb growth time (~70 minutes). The camps are accessed by climbing over a large vine that separates them from each other.